Ghostly Plankton
'''Ghostly Plankton '''is the fourty-sixth episode of Leader Plankton! and the first episode of Season 3. The previous episode is Zombie and the next is Escaping The Cliff's Death. Plot Leader Plankton has to get used to being a ghost and managing his place as leader of the sea with all these new difficulties. Characters *Leader Plankton *Musical Squid *Crowd of Fish *Sir Sandy *Cry Whale *Black Sponge *Timmy the Twina *Cheapskate Krabs (cameos) Story Leader Plankton and Musical Squid has just finished watching the first episode of SpongeBob: Infection. "Now, that was quality television!" exclaimed Musical Squid. "I agree!" agreed Leader Plankton. "So...now what are you gonna do?" asked Musical Squid. "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to get used to being a ghost," said Leader Plankton and he floated through the door. He then floated over to his throne and tried to sit in it but he fell through. "Well, that stinks," he said. Suddenly large crowds of fish walked over to gaze at the dead plankton. "What is it?!" Leader Plankton yelled at them angrily. One of the fish then shouted out "Hey, if he's dead we don't have to listen to him anymore!". Leader Plankton's eye widen and he shot laser beams at the fish frying him into fish stick. "Hey, now that I'm a ghost I have special powers! That means I'm more powerful then before! And since, none of your can hurt me because I'm already dead...that means there's no use trying to hurt me!" Leader Plankton said crossing his arms. The fish looked at each other. "He's right," one said and the fish started talking. Leader Plankton snickered as he looked over toward Anti-Plankton. Since, they couldn't hurt him...he would win! He started flying over to their headquarters as fast as he could screeching to a halt as he reached his destination. "Now, how do I get in there?" he asked confused. "Oh, that's right! I'm a ghost! I can just fly right through!" He realized and so he flew right through the metal dome. Suddenly, Sir Sandy and Cry Whale came bursting at Leader Plankton with tons of weapons in their hands. They shot them all at Leader Plankton but of course because he was dead, nothing damaged it, but it did do some damage to the dome itself. Cry Whale then burst out crying. Leader Plankton tried covering his ears but it was no use. So, he just flew inside of her and made her stop crying. Then he controlled her to make her jump off a cliff. He did the same to Sir Sandy and the rest of Anti-Plankton when suddenly Black Sponge and Timmy the Twina popped out of nowhere. Leader Plankton's eye widened and he did to the same to Black Sponge. When he came back for Timmy, he saw him just standing there in pet mode. He rolled his eye and said "You know, I was going to keep you as you proved to be pretty useful but now since I have these new powers, there's no need for you anymore!" he shouted and controlled Timmy to throw him off a cliff too. "Yes, now that I have killed all of Anti-Plankton, I can now feel free to live my life as leader of the ocean without being annoyed by those freaks!" he shouted and flew through Bucket of Evil. "Musical Squid! Cheapskate Krabs!" he called. The two soon came bumbling over. "What is it, sir?" Musical Squid asked. "I want you to create a ray that will make everything it touches intangible and then I want to make a mirror that is immune to the rays' effects," ordered Leader Plankton. "Why, sir?" asked Musical Squid. "You'll see, you'll see," Leader Plankton said in a grim tone. The two shrugged and walked away to invent the ray and mirror. They soon finished the inventions and walked over to him. "Your inventions are ready, you're majesty," Musical Squid said dull-ly. "Hmm..put that mirror up and shoot that ray at it!" ordered Leader Plankton. "As you wish sir," Musical Squid said bored and shot the ray at the mirror causing the ray to shoot back at the ray itself turning the intangible ray intangible. Leader Plankton picked it up and let out an evil smile. "Perfect.." Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 2. *This is the first time a character has been dead the whole episode. *Cheapskate Krabs had quite a few cameos in this episode but never spoke during any of them.